


A glass of wine

by livias_tale



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Malec, Pining, Sad, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livias_tale/pseuds/livias_tale
Summary: Magnus has so many sides, and some, he shares with Alec.





	A glass of wine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short fic, and I know I should be finishing something else but I just had to write down this idea and thought, why not post it afterwards?

»A glass of wine, come on, I’m not asking you to marry me,« Magnus said and let the red liquid swirl inside the glass. »Not that I’d be against that idea,« he finished teasingly, and winked at Alec. Nonchalant.

Magnus was always so nonchalant about everything. Loving someone, or just being attracted to them was not a big, shameful tragedy for Magnus Bane, as it was for Alec Lightwood. It fascinated him.

He swallowed and looked away from the glass and stared directly at Magnus. »I…«

Magnus watched him, head slightly crooked to the right side, listening to him as if he was going to change Magnus’ world with a few stuttered words. Alec couldn’t help but smile a little. Cute.

Magnus was not only nonchalant, but cute, in his own way. He did not love or crush lightly, but seemed to pour his heart in it, seemed to take the other person incredibly serious. Alec liked that.

»I suppose I could… drink a glass of wine,« Alec heard his own voice, slow and shy, but Magnus did not seem to mind. He beamed at Alec, a pure smile that reached his eyes and handed Alec a glass, waving his fingers to let a small platter of cheese appear next to them. »Have a seat, darling,« he said gently. Gentle.

Magnus was, despite being very old and probably very experienced, gentle with Alec. He hadn’t tried to get into his pants with alcohol and charming words, no, he had not even stolen a kiss so far. He gave Alec all the space he needed, but giving him a little push when he tried to hide in a cave again, afraid of social interaction. And Alec liked that very much.

Alec sat down, noticing the soft, expensive material with a smile. Magnus knew how to decorate a loft. Magnus sat down next to him, leaving some space between them. He did, however, place his arm on the back of the sofa. The small gesture was enough to make Alec blush and he hastily sipped on his drink. 

»I see you like that better than the dry Martini,« Magnus observed with a small smile. »I should have known. You don’t drink often, do you?« he asked and Alec shook his head, not trusting his voice. Magnus watched him for a while longer, before handing him the platter. »Try the Cheddar. It works perfectly with this wine, Sweetheart,« he added.

Alec tried the Cheddar and nodded. »It tastes really nice,« he said somewhat surprised and earned himself a chuckle. »I’m glad you like it, Sweetheart.«, he said and winked at him. Confident.

Everything about Magnus was confident, his laugh, the way he talked and acted, even the way he loved. And Alec adored that.

A glass of wine soon became two glasses, the entire bottle, some of Magnus homemade cookies. Alec was surprised how much he liked Magnus’ company, and how talkative he became when drinking wine (or was it because he trusted Magnus?).

Alec laughed as they fought over who would get the last cookie, holding it high up in the air so Magnus wouldn’t be able to reach it. Magnus pouted. »Please! You know how moody I am when I don’t get enough sugar.« Alec grinned.

»You own the receipt, you can bake them whenever you want«, he argued and continued to keep them out of Magnus reach, grinning at Magnus attempts to get to the cookie. »Maybe… uff… you should come over more often then« Magnus said. Alec blushed vividly, forgetting the cookie for a moment. Oh how he’d like that. 

His day (or night?) dreams were ended quickly as Magnus managed to grab the cookie, but loosing his balance and crashing into the pillows, laughing. So close to Alec. He looked up, smiling. And Alec knew this was the moment they had been working up to; it was the moment of their first kiss. Magnus leaned in, closer, not quite touching his lips yet. In his eyes, there was something… vulnerable.

Magnus may be old and wise and confident, but he still had his weak spots. He was an immortal warlock wanting nothing more than a love, not just a lover. And Alec could understand him, which made the following so much worse. 

Alec knew they had no future - »Sorry,« he whispered, getting up, fleeing from Magnus’ loft, his smell, the few memories they had. »Sorry« for the hopes that could never be satisfied and »Sorry« for that Alec had not had the courage to tell Magnus what he had originally come for.

A few days passed before Magnus finally understood just how »Sorry« Alec had been. The wedding invite was white with golden ink. Beautiful just as Alec, his Alexander. And Magnus felt broken.

Broken, because even immortal warlocks were not always powerful. They could loose all hope, they could feel like happiness was out of their reach. And Alec felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Luckily, most of us know how it continues...


End file.
